Opposite Lovers
by BlazingDevilBoy
Summary: Ryuuko Matoi finds Koito Uta, a girl that works at Mio's Café, and somewhat follows her. As their relationship gets closer, Ryuuko's love narrows on Koito, not realizing the connection between them two. Were they really meant for each other? Rated M for Yuri (girl x girl), lemons, language, and fluff. *Note* There's more characters, but I could only add in four in the description.
1. Chapter 1

**A little tinkering...(kekekekekeke...)**

 **RyuukoxKoito/Kill La KillxVocaloid OC/ RyuukIto**

 **Enjoy, Rated M for...DIDN'T U READ THE FCKING DESCRIPTION?!**

 **Koito's P.O.V**

Here I am, working on a million coffees for a million people, at Mio's Cafe. Only problem; everyone thinks I'm gay. All because I slipped over a damn puddle in college, and fell. The gay part; is this. I ended up accidentally looking at a girl's panties. Now I'm called an official 'Ass Policewoman' for that. Anyway, on with it. A girl, soaking wet and clad in black and red, bustled in. "It's soaking shit out there for sure." I muttered to myself. "Someone's getting in a gay mood!" My work friend, Kaito, had commented, snapping me out of my confusion daze. As I wore a blue and black outfit, as in black jeans and a light blue and dark blue v-neck, with navy blue gloves, with matching sneakers, the girl wore a black skirt, and a black sailor fuku with long sleeves, red straps, and gloves like mine, except red. "Please Kaito, you lost it to Len, he's a boy." I said, snapping out of my tune-out once again. The girl stood in front of me, ordering a hot chocolate. "Break time!" My boss, Miku, said, hi-5'ing both of us, as credit. I went into the back room, grabbing my stuff, and taking off my black apron. I went back out, sitting at one of the tables. Surprisingly, the girl sat at the same time and table. I made small talk. "What's your name again?" the girl asked. "Koito Uta. Why?" I replied, nibbling on my crackers. "I'm collecting data. I was thinking that I could use a bunch of your data for a iD project." I eyed the girl. Cocking one eyebrow and my head to the side, I knew what it was. She studied me for awhile. Figuring it out, I asked back. "What's your name?" "Mine is Ryuuko Matoi. Mind if I uhh...kinda stalk you for a bit? Not in the creepy way." Ryuuko answered, whispering the last part. "How is stalking not creepy?" I whispered, dubious. Ryuuko wrote down everything I said. Every. Damn. Word. I mentally cringed. I looked at my watch. "Oh, I have to go now. I'm off of my shift, so see you later." I said, desperate to escape any minute. "Ok! Bye, new friend! Bye!" Ryuuko said louder as I put on my hood, and ran out of the door, all the way to home.

By the time I reached home, I was about to unlock the door with my key, when all of a sudden, I was tapped my a hand. The hand was gloved red, and had slight amounts of paleness. "God Damn, now?" I said, turning around, only to find Ryuuko standing in front of me, and writing down everything. "Wow, you live here?" she said, amazed. "...Yes, why did you follow me?" I said, rather fidgety. I opened the door, and stepped in. "Nee-sama, who is that?" my sister, Rin, asked. "Ehh, just a college buddy." I lied, trying to prevent myself from looking suspicious. "What's her name?" my older sister, Rui, asked. "Ryuuko Matoi." I said, rather firmly. "Nice to meet you~" Rin, Rui, and everyone else said. "I'll be upstairs if anyone needs anything." I called out, waving a hand, and closing my bedroom door when I got in. "Your family is vey nice." Ryuuko commented, resting on my bean bag chair. I sat in my black and blue egg chair, stirring up a conversation, rather oddly. "What do you do for education?" Ryuuko asked, getting her pencil ready. "I go to Full Water University. It's for people like me, with extreme advanced knowledge." I added, playing with my CubeBot absentmindedly. "Born with a fidgety side, are we?" Ryuuko chuckled, pointing to my CubeBot. I thought. _Am I boring her out?_ I thought, putting it down. I looked at my watch, realizing that it was early in the morning, and that we had been talking for around 5 hours. It was now 12:00 AM. "Ay. It's early, I have to work on a story site, fanfic in case you are wondering. Don't you need to go home?" I said, pulling out my black and blue sleepwear. "Nah. I kinda got kicked out of home." Ryuuko said, grabbing her luggage from where I set it, rather more comfortable not asking why she even brought it. As she unpacked, I instructed her where to put everything. "Do you have a place for under wear?" Ryuuko asked, looking rather happy. "Ehh... yes buttttt... I kinda don't know you, and the last thing I need is a nosebleed from someone about me wearing boxers. And a size B bra, if you needed to know that." I said face palming at the last part, blushing. "Well, that was uncalled for...in a sexy way." Ryuuko responded, a gasp following after from me. "D-Did you just call me sexy?!" I exclaimed, my face reddening. "...No." she replied, trying to hide her face. "Ah, well. People always do that. Anyway, I'm going to go change." I said innocently.

I was laying down on my bed, facing Ryuuko. She was already sleepimg, her arms wrapped around my waist. _At least she can't read what I'm thinking._ I thought, mentally sighing, and letting out a deep breath. She let out a soft groan as I began falling asleep. I stroked her hair. But as soon as I started doing that, she had already climbed on top of me. "Uh, the hell are you doing?!" I whispered. "You look much better flustered, you know that?" Ryuuko said, setting her hand on my chest. _Why is she seducing me?!_ I screamed mentally, yet I was calm. Stroking my chest, Ryuuko kissed me, wrestling our tongues. There was a whiff, and eventually my shirt was gone.


	2. Chapter 2

**WARNING! 10x Sour lemon.**

 **Lots of KoiUuko applied.**

 **Ryuuko's P.O.V: Koito's Bedroom**

I awoke, still bummed that I only got to Koito's chest. _Hehe. Time for round two._ I thought charismatically. "Koito..." I whispered into her ear, immediately jolting her awake.

I pulled her into a tight kiss, turning her face into it's beet red shade, once again. "Ryuuko...I'm tired..." Koito complained. I ignored her, nudging my knee into her crotch, softly. She moaned quietly as I continued.

"Someone's been bad." I whispered seductively. She flipped me over in response. "Nice try." Koito responded. Her hands were small, yet quite slim and long. She kissed me, distracting me well.

But before I could react in time, Koito slid her hand into my pajama pants, inserting one finger, curling it as it moved. "Ahhh~H-harder..." I responded, my moans increasing at a heavy pace. Her finger cruised faster, causing my breathing to increase as well.

Her tongue slid in shortly after, thrusting at a quick pace. "Uwaaah~~! Don't do it so fast or I'll..." I moaned, pleading. Her tongue was hot, sliding quickly. My insides slickened.

I climaxed, a loud moan escaping. "Koito!~~~" I moaned. "Someone's been a little badder.." Koito responded. I could tell she turned back into her tomboy, tsundere self. "My turn." I whispered seductively, getting my rebellious side back.

I licked her neck, then kissed her in aggression. I crept my hand to her region, then slowly moved my finger inside of her. I started with one finger, curling it. "Mmhp~ Harder..." she moaned.

I was careful at first, but then, as I went on, I increased my speed, ramming in my finger as fast and hard as possible. I wanted her to moan so much, she would cry. I added another finger, pumping it just as fast.

I curled them even more, distracting her as I began sucking on one of her nubs on her chest. "Ahhhhh~~ M-more..." Koito moaned loudly. I followed her, adding in two more fingers. I rammed her with all of my strength, and speed, and she began breathing her hardest.

I added my last finger, increasing the pleasure. I saw a tear fall, smiling deviously at her. As I went with full speed and force, I began switching to my tongue. I entered my tongue, forcing it all in, and making it so that Koito couldn't even move her legs by grabbing them. "Ryuuko~~~!" Koito moaned one last time, before both of us blacked out.

 **Morning, 10:00 AM**

I awoke, a relaxed blushing face greeting me. Koito was still snoozing until I had awakened, a chill devouring my warm side. Koito woke up shortly after, groaning. "Good morning, sunshine." I greeted her, being greeted back by my red spaghetti strap shirt, at my face.

Koito had dressed early, her pajama pants and shirt on. Her cerulean blue and black heterochromic eyes were gleaming in the light, even through her glasses. I snapped back at her, chucking a pillow back. "Mm...what happened last night?" the young barista questioned

I wrote in my notebook. _Occupation : Barista / Age : unknown_ I jotted. "Hate to ask, but how old are you?" I asked her, pen and paper ready. "...16." Koito answered flatly. I wrote it down, putting my notebook back on her desk.

We went downstairs, chilling in the living room. "You reminded me of a dragon last night, you know that?" I whispered into her ear, emitting a soft pink blush from her. "Err...that was my first time... And so did you to me." Koito looked to the side, gazing into the window.

We finished out breakfast, going back upstairs, to Koito's room. She looked into her closet, getting her outfit she had when we first met. After she changed in the bathroom, Koito went towards the front door, picking up her backpack. She then headed straight towards Mio's Cafe, her day starting. I followed her.

 **11:00 PM, Mio's Cafe**

Koito had begun working 13 hours ago, and it was closing time. However, Kaito had sat at our table with us this time. "Let me guess. About to comment and shout about if Ryuuko and I are straight or gay, Kaito?" Koito sneered.

"Well, are you?" Kaito sneered back, looking at me. "Ha! Not even close." Koito responded. "Well...No." I lied, glaring at him. _Or am I? Would last night count?_ I thought. _No. It wouldn't count, because it wasn't expected... Wait, that's the point of sex. Damn it._

Koito muttered angrily. "You little hentai monster-panty sniffing-pedophile." I heard her mutter. I stifled a giggle, finishing my sandwich. "Cafè is now closed." I heard Miku call out, as we all gathered our stuff, and left.

 **11:10 PM: Koito's House**

As soon as we reached Koito's house, her phone rang. She looked at it, letting out groan in frustration. "Great. Looks like its just Rui and us. My parents and Rin are going to be out on vacation for...2 MONTHS?! What the fuck...Oh well." She opened the door.

"So basically, you are living with me? After all, you can stay here, and you have no home." Koito questioned. "Yes. If you don't mind." I replied. We entered the house, being greeted by Rui.

"I'll be upstairs." Koito announced. I followed her, watching her as she flopped down on her bed. "Shit. I feel like such a lying dumbass. Last night **does** count. We both can agree on that by now." Koito groaned, taking off her shirt and throwing it into a drawer.

I did the same as her, taking off my shirt as well and throwing it in the same drawer. "You know, I hate to humiliate you, but what is your weight?" I asked, praying that she wouldn't get mad.

Koito hesitated, looking down. "If you must know...115 pounds." she said with a flushed face. I grinned. "No wonder you felt so light last night." I said, a sinister grin on my face. _Damn. That face...is too cute. I think this project can wait._

I thought,smirking as I joined her. "I'm going downstairs to chill alone, if you need anything then tell me." Koito sighed, going downstairs and closing the door behind her. But suddenly, my mind began changing.

Knowing that I was alone in her room, I stripped off my clothing, leaving on my underclothes. I then slid one hand onto my breasts, massaging one. I then led my other hand into my panties, inserting my index finger, curling it and pumping it.

"Koito..." I moaned, inserting another finger, wanting those soft touches inside me again. I inserted my other fingers, moaning louder and louder, panting. "Koito...More...Mmmm..." I moaned, closing my eyes.

I climaxed, my body relaxing. Hot juices engulfed my fingers, the taste of honey in my mouth. I slid back on my pants, waiting for Koito to come back. I wanted those touches, those moans...I wanted to see it all again.


	3. Chapter 3

**Koito's P.O.V**

I went back upstairs, opening my bedroom door, seeing the fact that everything was fine. But when I stepped into my room, I was pulled onto my bed, being greeted by Ryuuko knocking me down and kissing me with hard aggression. "What is going on?" I asked, as Ryuuko wore a begging expression on her face.

"I want you...I want you to dominate me with all your love! I want your soft touches inme...now..." Ryuuko whispered into my ear, flipping me so I was on top of her. I blushed furiously. My breathing deepened. I gained all of my confidenceõ, smiling. "Ok then..." I said, sliding off her pants, as well as mine.

"My my. You are very wet you know." I said, sliding off her panties. I teased her with my words, sliding off her bra as well. She then slid off mine, trailing her hands around my abs. We pulled into a rough kiss, while I inserted a finger into her, curling it harder and faster, adding two more fingers.

Her insides twitched the more violently I slid my fingers. "Koito...your hands are so soft~~" she moaned. Ryuuko wriggled slightly, but I kept going. "Koito?" she said. I stopped. "Yes?" I replied, pulling my fingers out. "Can we do this another day? I'm pretty tired." she asked.

I got off of my bed, grabbing my panties and sleepwear from my drawer, putting it on quickly. She did the same, laying back down. I laid next to her. "You know Koito...you are probably the sexiest thing I've met." she said, rolling over to face me. I blushed. I wanted to say something, but could not, because I fell asleep.

 **Next Day, Morning**

I woke up, my hand interlocked with Ryuuko. She woke up as well. But I noticed something new. She had a scissor blade, painted blood red, next to her suitcase. I smirked. _Pretty damn cool._ I thought. "Oh. You noticed my blade, didn't you?" She said, smirking as well.

"Yup." I said back, nodding. "Breakfast is ready you two!" Rui called out. "I'm getting breakfast. You too? Oh, and trust me. She has awesome cooking." I asked, winking. "Sure!" I replied, joining her. Breakfast was handmade crepes with whipped cream and fruit. I stepped out of my bedroom, brushed my teeth, changed into my work outfit, then went downstairs.

Ryuuko followed, but stopped, watching me as I flew down the stairs, using my magic to float. She went down too, walking. "How did you do that!? Is your family like, magic or something?" Ryuuko said in amazement. We all sat down. Rui and I looked at eachother, grinning. "Yes. In the Uta family, everyone has magic. All kinds, too." Rui explained.

We finished our food, thinking. "Thanks, sis!" I called out, leaving to work. Ryuuko came with me as always. But as we were walking to work, a man took Ryuuko's hand, trying to kidnap her. She immediately broke loose of his grip. "How dare you touch her!" I shouted, withdrawing a large energy orb, shooting it at the man, knocking him out.

"Come on. Before he gets his little buddies." I said, running the rest of the way to the café, pulling her along. When we arrived, I clocked in as Ryuuko found a table to sit at.

 **Later...**

It was closing time. We were at my house, on my balcony, looking at the stars. "Hey...I have something to show you..." I said, going to my room.

"You may have never noticed this, I use magic to cover them up, but... I forgot to cover them..so..." I said, blushing. I took off my pants and my shirt, revealing my arms and legs, with cerulean, orchideous patterns on them, and also my bra and panties. "Please don't stare for too long...it gives me an aroused feeling..." I said, a blush covering my face.

Too late. Ryuuko must have become the same way as me, because before I knew it, she had revealed her arms and legs too, which had tremendous scars on them. But that wasn't it. She tackled me onto my bed, as moistness spilling onto my legs. She laid her head on my chest, nuzzling her head softly, her jet black hair tickling my breasts.

She moved her lips down, holding down my wrists with her hands. She licked my hip region, lustful moans rolling from my mouth. "Ryuuko~~! Don't lick there so much! Ahhnn!" I moaned louder and louder the closer she went to my region. My juices were leaking out slowly, my moans louder as her tongue intruded my insides.

The lines on my arms pulsed a fluorescent blue rapidly, according to my pulse. "Ah! Ahhn!" I moaned, trembling violently. "Ryuuko~~! I'm going to- unghhh!" I moaned, my juices flowing out, my vocal tone now relaxed, a weak feeling overcoming me. "There's more to it." Ryuuko said, stroking my cheek with two fingers.

I panted, the pulse of my lines slowing down. I became weak, shuddering painted into my breath. "Can you...hold me?" I said, a loud blush on my face. "Of course." she replied, holding me and entangling me in her warmth. Our chests were together, giving in more warmth. "I think I'm giving in for the night." Ryuuko said, collapsing down.

"I don't think so... It's my turn." I said, pinning her down hard with my hands. I licked her neck, biting and sucking her tender spot, sneaking a hand to her region. I inserted three fingers, being gentle. I began curling them, quickening my speed, as I felt her juices spurting out.

But before she came, I slid downwards, licking her lower region softly. I then slid in the tip of my tongue, then the rest. Ryuuko moaned, pleading for more. "Ahhnn!~~ Koito! It's so slippery!" she cried out, shaking violently, her love juices leaking slowly. She came, her sweetness engulfing my tongue. We were both panting, each other's juices in our mouths.

"Now I guess I'm giving in tonight. I think we both should." I said, panting heavily. We fell asleep, entangling each other in warmth.


	4. Chapter 4

***NOTE***

 **From this chapter on, I am putting the age next to the characters each time there is a Point Of View. This makes it easier to write for me, and less confusing for the readers.**

 **Keita Urohime's P.O.V (Age : 19)**

I awoke, a strong lime scent invading my room. _Just the way I like it._ I thought. My lime green and black shorts were on me still. _At least I know I did not get raped last night._ I had gained a trend from Koito, a 16 year old geek, who always wore and had everything in her room, in every shade of blue, while my belongings and clothing had all shades of green. However, that was not what mattered at this moment. What mattered was the fact that as soon as I turned around, I saw a girl with long black hair laying next to me, resting. Her skin was pale tan, her lips were thin, and her hands were slightly red.

Realizing a creepy feeling, I thought. _Was she watching me sleep the whole time?! Holy lime bread rolls! Wait. She can't be Kurai. Who is this?_ I thought. I snapped out of my mind as the girl woke up. She looked around, returning her gaze to me. I was breathless. Her eyes were a bright, sky blue, complete with a relaxed look. I opened my mouth to say something, but refused. I looked again, sighing lightly. "U-Uhm.. Who are you?" I asked timidly "My name is Satsuki. Satsuki Kiriyuuin. What is your name?" Satsuki said, her voice slightly rough, yet cute. "M-my name is Keita Urohime." I said, stuttering and praying this was not real.

"Nice to meet you, Mr. Urohime." Satsuki said. I looked down, clearing the throat at the sound of my addressed prefix. "You can call me Keita." I said, letting out a small chuckle. "You live here, Keita?" she asked. "Ah! Yes...I do live here." I said, a hand behind my head. "Are you related to Ryuuko Matoi by any chance, Satsuki?" I said, putting on a lime green t-shirt. "Yes. I hear she is tracking a companion of yours." she stated. I hung my lime green and black headphones around my neck, leaning against my wall. "Uhm...Nevermind..." I said, going downstairs to my kitchen. I picked a bowl of fruit, spotting some leftover pancake batter. "Perfect..." I whispered to myself.

Ten minutes later, I was sitting at the table, munching on an fuji apple, looking at my small, black table, which had a plate with pancakes, a bowl of fruit, and two plates with two, evenly sized pancakes. "Bzzzzt!" my phone vibrated. I unlocked my phone, seeing who the text was from. It was from Koito, a close friend. "Yo, good morning." it read. "Morning." I responded. "What's going on?" I asked, curious. "Home alone with some badass girl, that technically lives with me now." I read the text, chuckling. "What about you? Anyone get it on with you yet?" I stifled a laugh, taking a screenshot of the text. "No. You?" I asked, laughing slightly.

"...Sort of." Koito responded. "Oooh. Boy or girl?" I asked, messing with her gently. _She can be a total cat sometimes._ I thought, laughing at the thought of Koito as a neko. "...Girl. Why? You jelly?" Koito said. "There is this cute girl who visited me though." I said, hearing footsteps down the stairs. I looked up. Satsuki was in a white nightgown, her black hair flowing beautifully. "Wow. You are a great cook, Keita. I can taste apple pieces in the pancakes." Satsuki said, eating slowly. "You see, I am addicted to apple and lime flavored things." I said, munching on a new apple, finished with my food.

"Keita..I wanted to ask..." Satsuki said, a slight blush forming on her cheeks. "Can I...kind of move in with you..? I have nowhere to go, and I just finished college." she finished. "I...ehhh...errrrmm...Yes..." I said blushing. "Where should I put my luggage?" she asked. "I can move it to my room...if you don't mind sharing a room." I said, a blush still painted onto my face. "I don't mind. I'm not all that picky." Satsuki said, as I helped her bring her luggage upstairs. I opened my door, bringing into my room. When the luggage was upstairs, I resumed my conversation with Koito again. "Sorry, kiddo. Was busy." I texted.

"We should hangout. I got no stories to crack after 12PM tomorrow. Meet at cafe at 1:00 PM as usual?" she said, sending me a smile emoji. "Yeah. Totally happening." I responded, plopping down on my bed. I told Satsuki where to put everything, then went downstairs, opening a can of lime sparkling water. I chugged it down, burping quietly, heading back upstairs. But while I was relaxed, I watched a blinding fluorescent green light zoom past my face. I caught it, recognizing it immediately. "Ayyy, Kuuma. Slow down next time." I said, setting him in his resting spot. Kuuma was a tiny, glowing, neon green, mini cube that flew.

Satsuki sat on the edge of the bed next to me, now wearing a light gray long sleeve and a black skirt, looking at my mini bot collection. The collection had been up to date, ever since Koito and I had met. We had both carried a small box, holding little bots that could activate. _I miss those days..._ I thought. As I began thinking, I began falling asleep on Satsuki's shoulder. My head landed on her lap. "Ehehe~ I knew this one would be interesting." I heard her say. I awoke shortly, the feeling of her soft hands stroking my hair. I blushed. I had been asleep in her lap until 10:00 PM.

I sat up. Satsuki pulled my shirt off, revealing my slightly well built chest. I blushed hard. She then laid down next to me, in the middle of my bed, placing one hand on my bare chest, and falling asleep. I stroked her hair. It was soft and silky, engulfing my confusion from earlier. I began falling asleep.

 **Morning**..

I woke up. It was 9:00 in the morning. Satsuki's hand was still on my chest, and my hand was still in her hair. I was fully awoke when all of a sudden, someone was knocking on my window. Satsuki also awoke. It was Koito, being held in midair by her robot. I heard her say something to the robot, along the lines of "don't look down". But instead, I looked away for a second, and when I looked back, Koito was gone, but her panties were hanging off the robot's claws. I opened the window. She flew back up, balancing herself and snatching her underwear back. I poked my head out the window. "Yo, what's up?" Koito said. "I'm goo- Bahahaahahahaa!"

I laughed, due to the fact that apparently, Koito forgot her belt, in which her jeans slid off, revealing the fact she wore panties with dancing blueberries on them. "Uhhh, what's so- THE FUCK!?" She exclaimed, flying down, flying back up with her pants on. "Promise me you won't tell anyone you saw that, ok?" Koito whispered, blushing scarlet red. "Hahaha..Ok..." I said, laughing at the image of her panties.


	5. Chapter 5

I'm so sorry. I've been trying so hard to make updates, and progressing slowly. It's just because I'm trying to improve, so don't worry.

Keita's POV (Age: 19)

I was startled as my phone rang, knowing immediately it was Koito. I picked up.

"Sorry if I scared you, I couldn't talk to you through the window, because my robot was glitching. Anyways, this new ramen shop opened, and I was thinking we could go on a double date. You know? You and that lady, Ryuuko and I. I'll pay, so don't worry. Besides, we haven't talked in person for weeks. Anyways, meet us at Senkai Park if you want to join us. See you there!" She hung up.

"Hmm...A ramen shop...I'm going. Besides, I love noodles." I mumbled, going to the bathroom and changing. "Hey, Satsuki.." I said gently, tapping her arm gently to wake her up. "Yes? -yawn-" she said, streching and waking up quickly.

"A friend of mine named Koito invited us on a double date. It's at a ramen shop that just opened, so I was wondering if you wanted to join." I offered, speaking in my usual soft tone. She looked at me for a moment, nodding yes. She got her clothes from her luggage, changing quickly in the bathroom.

Hanging my headphones on my neck, and getting my tablet and phone, I waited for Satsuki at the door, texting up a storm with Koito. "Wow. Ryuuko talks a lot about Satsuki. I really can't wait to meet her!" she said.

Before I knew it, Satsuki was already dressed, and we were already out the door. We arrived at Senkai Park, where the ramen shop was. Koito was sitting on a bench with Ryuuko, who was resting her head on Koito's shoulder.

"Oh! Hey there! My god, you're even taller than when we first met, or it's how tiny I am." Koito joked, laughing. I laughed at her little joke about height, patting her back. "Ha! You're 5'6, Satsuki is 5'8, Ryuuko is 5'5, and I'm 6'0. Who cares how small everyone is? At least you're still cute and a human." I said with a slight chuckle.

"Hey now, don't start trying to find ways to fluster me!" Koito said, elbowing me playfully with a cute smile and a dark blush. I ruffled her hair back. Before we knew it, Satsuki and Ryuuko got a table for us while the two of us were making fun of each other in a fun way.

By the time we all sat down, we were all laughed out.

Koito's POV (Age: 16)

It was a good thing I sat with Ryuuko because it was too cold. An awkward silence creeped in on our table, but it was distracted by Satsuki. "So Koito, how old are you?" she asked. "I am sixteen." I said with a cheerful face. "Wow! You look very young, pretty, mature, and nice for your age, unlike the others." she said.

My face flushed deep red. "W-Why t-thank you!" I said, greatly impacted by the compliment. "I know, doesn't she?" Ryuuko and Keita said. "That is very nice of you all to say that." I said, as Ryuuko went closer to me, trying to warm me up.

I accepted her warmth, sipping my ice water. Ryuuko squeezed my hand gently, holding it. "Keita, are you and Koito related in a way? You guys seem very...family-like." Ryuuko said, a bit of curiosity in her voice. Keita stared at me for a moment. "Ah yes! We have been childhood friends since age five! Hehe.." he chuckled. I sighed.

My mood immediately went sullen. Something didn't feel right all of a sudden. This could be a bad thing. Maybe Keita is jealous of Ryuuko. I thought. I lightened up as Ryuuko nuzzled against me, sighing in happiness and enjoyment. "Ooh! Food's here!" Keita notified us, putting our large bowls of ramen in front of us.

I ate my ramen slowly and happily, savoring the warmness of the broth. I slurped the large noodles in, as Satsuki, Keita, and Ryuuko were all laughing silently. "What is it?" I said, not knowing what was so funny. "You look like a hamster, Koito-chan!" Ryuuko and Keita joked. "How?" I said. "You keep your cheeks full of noodles, then when your mouth is full, you swallow! Hahaha~!" Ryuuko joked.

My face flushed, realizing a noodle was sticking out of my mouth. I swallowed, sipping my water. We finished our ramen, now heading home. "It was sure nice seeing you again, Koito-chan! It's also a pleasure to meet you, Ryuuko! Bye!" Keita said. Satsuki waved.

Ryuuko and I quickly arrived home, Rui greeting us as we arrived. "How was the double date?" she asked. "Pretty good! Keita was there." I said, as I went upstairs to my room. Ryuuko followed. I took off my jacket, still struck in happiness from seeing a long lost friend.

Ryuuko wrapped her hands around my gentle, soft and strong navel, rocking around for a bit before flopping onto my bed, still cradling my body softly. "So, my kitty cat. What you got planned, hmmmm?" Ryuuko said, seducing me slightly. "Did I keep you waiting, honey? I'm sorry...hehe." I chuckled, spooning her gently.

"Ooh...damn... Your body is cold, Koito-chan...I'll make you nice and warm..." Ryuuko said, taking off my jeans, her pants already off. She pulled me as close as possible, setting her head on my shoulder. "Better? Or no?" she asked, me being able to feel her heated breath on my ear. "Yes, but..." I paused.

"What is it?" she said, nibbling on my ear. "Nnnh...I t-think..that we should take a break...Ahnn~!" I cried out as she bit my shoulder roughly, leaving a loud purple mark. She stopped. "You know you needed that." Ryuuko said. I fell asleep, warming back up next to her.

I woke up. Pain smacked my face, remembering that I wore glasses to bed. "Ne~..." I groaned in anger as my phone rang. I picked it up, but as soon as I was about to sit up, a light and sleepy moan was heard, and I was forced back down. "Ughh.." I groaned, as my back expelled the air in my lungs.

"Hello..?" I said in a low and groggy tone. "Hey. How did you sleep?" I immediately recognized the gentle, soft, melodious, and calming down tone. "Mm? Oh, hey there Kei. I slept well, thanks for asking. What about you?" I mumbled and said at the same time.

"I slept well! See you online, on..." he paused. "Galanoth Blast?" I asked him. "Yeah, sure." I hung up.

After breakfast, in the game...

"Woooooah! You just killed everyone with one TechBlast! Jeez Koi, how long have you been playing?" Keita shouted, amazed. I laughed. "About 8 years." I said. "I'll be back!" I took off my headset and paused the game, ready to spend some quality time with Ryuuko.

"So, how are you going to make it up to me, hmm?" she said, wrapping her arms around my waist. "I'll think about it, okay? I was thinking about maybe a nice, warm, and long snuggle. How does that sound, baby?"

I said, a little lust sprinkled into my voice. "You left your Mic on, Koito! Hahahahaha!" a loud voice screamed over my headset. "...Oh shit!" I said, my face burning bright red, and turning it off quickly. "Anyway, where were we, hm?" I said.

"I think we should just start the snuggle now, darling.


End file.
